Stress incontinence is a phenomenon which frequently occurs in human beings, in particular elder human beings. This uncontrolled and unvoluntary leakage of urine is related to physical activities which strain the abdominal muscles such as coughing, sneezing, lifting of heavy objects, climbing of stairs, etc. The sphincter cannot sufficiently contract in order to resist the increased tension in the abdomen including enlarged tension on the bladder, and undesirable loss of urine is the result. This condition is more common in the female population and is usually associated with weakened pelvic floor muscles related to multiple births and menopause. Also a deficiency of certain female hormones (estrogens) during the menopause can effect the sphincter of the bladder. In the male population, it may be related to certain surgical procedures. Obesity, e.g. derived from diabetus mellitus is another possible cause. Although stress incontinence is usually a periodically occuring phenomenon, the leaking can worsen and become constant.
In order to treat this kind of incontinence various therapies exist. Examples thereof comprise physiotherapy in order to strengthen the pelvic floor muscles by exercise and training. Therapy with hormones is another example. Lowering of the uterus can be counteracted by a pessarium. However, if these therapies do not have the desired effect, surgery is a further option. One of the surgical options is the application of a tension free vaginal tape. This tape is positioned at a position under the urethra, and supports this during activities such as coughing, laughing and lifting.
Another surgical method comprises so-called colposuspensions, e.g. according to Burch, wherein the mouth of the urethra is raised and suspended to the inner side of the pubic bone. Other physicians are also using injections of collagen or silicone particles in the wall of the urethra to bulk up the urethra and try to limit leakage that way. Thereby the cross dimension of the urethra is reduced, as a result of which the urine can flow less easily from the bladder. However, collagen is resorbable by the body, as a result of which it is apt to reduce its action. Particles, such as the silicone particles are apt to migrate in the body. Thus their position is not maintained, as a result of which the effect is not ensured, and even reduced in time.
Although some of the treatments mentioned above have shown to be successful at least initially at the start of the treatment, the success rate is not easy to predict. Moreover, as the general bodily condition of a patient suffering from incontinence may change over the years, the effectiveness of a certain therapy may become less. In particular injection of particulate material has not been attractive to patients and therefore has not been accepted broadly. Moreover, it is known that the success rate of this kind of treatment is far less compared to the other techniques mentioned above.
As a consequence, there is still a continued need for alternative methods in addition to the existing methods of counteracting stress incontinence, in particular methods which are easy to perform.
There is also a continued need for materials which are effective in counteracting stress incontinence when applied to a mammal, such as a human being.